Bottled Up Emotions
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: A few weeks can make a huge difference on people. Especially when it inclueds new pains, jealousy, love, a surprise party, two unexpected visitors, and a cauldron full of bottled up emotions. H&G R&H LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter One: The Knight Bus and Ginny

(Summary) Another summer at the Burrow. The only bad thing about that is that it mean there will be four hormonally crazy teenagers locked in one house all summer having to deal with their out-of-whack emotions, new pains, jealousy, insecurity, and even… love. Read on as Harry finds comfort in the person he always thought to be just another girl. Ron finds hidden feelings bundled up inside of him when an unexpected visitor shows his face. Hermione fights to deny the thing she's dreaded since first year (and fails horribly). And Ginny finds a way to squeeze into ruckus that was always surrounding the trio since day one. For some strange reason I'm beginning to think this may be the start of a very interesting summer.

(A/N) Well I FINALLY decided to post the first chapter of Bottled Up Emotions. It took me long enough, but I'm still not all that satisfied with this chapter anyway. Actually I'm not totally satisfied with this story either. I decided to post it though because I guess it's only just the introductory chapter anyway and the story should get better really soon. Even though it may suck just now, it'll get better. Promise. ;) Just read on and tell me what you think. Oh and BTW this fic's setting is the summer after fifth year and just before sixth. Just thought you'd like to know. ;)

(Disclaimer) Sadly, I own nothing but the plot. Try as I may to convince JK that Ron is mine by fate she will not give him up to me. Damn. Oh well, Ron, I tried my best… sigh

__

Bottled Up Emotions

Ch. 1—The Knight Bus and Ginny

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my best friend in the whole wide world and my BETA for this story Grace! Thanks bunches girl. I couldn't have done it without you!

--------------------------------

Harry tried to read over the words on the parchment paper before him, but found it to be quite difficult giving the situation at hand. The Knight Bus gave another almighty lurch and Harry was thrown across the aisle and into a middle-aged witch's lap. He tired apologising over and over again as he clamoured back into his seat, but really and truly, he didn't think she minded all that much. Infact, when he had finally settled himself comfortably in his seat and secured himself somewhat more, she had winked at him and gave him a large toothy grin that formed an odd twisted feeling in his stomach making him want to hurl. Harry hastily went back to reading his letter to avoid her wedded stare and to hopefully stop himself from being sick all over the bus.

_Harry,_

It's Ron. I was only wondering if you fancy spending the rest of the summer with us at the Burrow. Actually it doesn't really matter if you'd want to or not. Dad'll be sending the Knight Bus over to your aunt and uncles' place sometime in the next two weeks. He said he'd let you know the night before.

It's actually a miracle you're staying with us at home. Mum was up for another three weeks at Grimmauld Place for your safety, but thankfully Dad straightened her out in the end. She seemed to finally give in after he convinced her that since the whole wizarding world is looking out for You-Know-Who it'll be safe for you to stay with us. He also reminded her of the build up of dust the Burrow'll have when she gets back after a month. This, I think, scared her out of her wits. She's been cleaning like mad ever since. By the way try not to leave mud spots on the rug when you get here. I still have knots on the back of my head from when I made that mistake about four days ago.

Well hope I see you soon. Hermione hasn't sent me a reply yet either by the way. Send word along with Pig.

-Ron

Harry had read and reread it over and over again and could most likely repeat it word for word from memory if he had to. The most likely reason for this was that if he shut his eyes really tight and pictured Ron standing before him saying those exact words, Harry could almost imagine that he was already there at the Burrow with him, Hermione, and the other Weasleys.

He hurriedly shoved the parchment back in his pocket as the bus gave another lurch. Harry was ready for it this time though and caught the low hanging chandelier over his head to stop himself from flying into the slightly disappointed looking witch across the aisle again.

Stan Shunpike, the conductor, strutted down the aisle and marched over to Harry's empty seat placing Hedwig's squawking cage down beside Harry's trunk. She seemed to have rolled to the front of the bus with that last pitch and was snapping her beak menacingly at Harry as though he were the whole reason to blame.

"Blew to the front o'the bus with dat las' jerk, she did. Ern seemed to be in a right fit, I tell ya. He kep bustling on 'bout dem pets and there ruckus," Stan said taking a seat next to Harry's newly vacant one. He must not have noticed Harry couldn't unstick his jacket from the chandelier, and Harry was just hanging there on purpose because Stan didn't seem to be making any notion to help.

"Er, Stan—" Harry started.

"Yer stop'll be comin up next, ya know it?" Stan said gazing up at Harry without any interest as though this wasn't anything abnormal and happened everyday. "At'll be eleven sickles, 'Arry, none the lease." He held out a callused hand and Harry looked down at it hopelessly from above.

"Stan, could you, maybe, erm, help me down from here. My jacket sort of—"

"Well watcher was doing up'ere for in da firs' place? Was wondering dat but I wasn't gunna say anything." Stan whipped out his wand from his pocket. "Now you jus' duck your 'ead a bit an I'll get ya down as quick as you can say 'giddown'."

"Stan, no! No! I don't think—"

But Harry didn't have time to think. As soon as the last word left Harry's lips a bright violet spray of stars shot from Stan's wand and flew straight at the chain holding the large chandelier on the ceiling. The next thing he knew, Harry was sprawled across the floor with an immense pain in his left leg where the light fixture was cutting into his skin.

"Oh, you poor boy!" the witch called in absolute disarray as she ran over to help Harry up. Harry had to fight her off in order to stand upright without having to part with his limb from the bone.

He had only just stood back up on his feet, was regaining somewhat of his balance, and was shoving eleven silver coins into Stan's hands when he was thrown forward yet again. This time he not only fell into the witch in front of him, but he was thrown into her. But it didn't stop there. The next second he flew headfirst over his trunk and flung to the floor all in a most ungraceful manner. Harry rolled the length of the bus in multiple summersaults and cartwheels then slammed his head into the wall right next to the stairs.

_Well, at least I didn't fall down the stairs_, Harry thought to himself as he rubbed his aching arm, leg, and, well, just about everything else.

Poor Harry. Maybe he spoke a little too soon.

Not a second later, his trunk along with Hedwig's cage, close in its wake, came skidding down the aisle after him. The trunk collided painfully against Harry's already hurting leg followed shortly by a mouthful of feathers and a large painful rap on his forehead that leaded to the not-so-blissful fall from the stairs into the second level. He knocked his head several times on the multiple steps before landing in a most dispositioned heap at the bottom.

Stan walked down the steps looking very composed indeed and lounged against the stairwell entrance carelessly. "Watcher doin down'ere for? Das your stop, ya know?"

Harry scowled up at Stan as he helped himself to his feet. "Oh, I didn't realise that," Harry said fitfully as he drug his trunk and a very disgruntled Hedwig down the last flight of stairs to the base floor of the triple-decker.

Harry threw his things ahead of himself out the door the he himself plunged gruffly from the door.

"So we'll see ya again soon, 'Arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry bluntly without even turning around. "Reeealy soon."

The purple bus boomed away from behind Harry's back and Harry could feel the gust of wind blow up the back of his shirt.

Just as relief was spreading to his unsteady leg, Harry noticed a flock of very upset chickens dodging him in a mad escape. The reason, Harry soon realised was a short, dumpy woman in pine green robes and fiery red hair was racing up towards him across the front lawn.

Before he knew it (and a lot quicker than he expected), Harry was smothered in a pile of kisses and tight bone-crushing hugs from Mrs. Weasley. Harry didn't seem to notice he was unable to breathe for the moment though. All he could really think to himself right now as he looked from the disorderly house down to the only mother figure he ever had was that he was truly home. And it just felt so great to be back where he belonged.

"Oh, Harry dear, I'm so happy to see you here! Did you have a nice trip? Are you all right? There are bruises all over your face! Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Tired? Thirsty?" she asked in an anxious motherly rant as she gave him another squeeze.

"No, ma'am," Harry said and couldn't help but grin. "Just a bit dizzy, thanks."

She smiled lovingly up at him now towering over her in height and took him by his arm, leading him up the front lawn and toward the front door into the hall.

Mrs. Weasley led Harry inside, kicked off what appeared to be Mr. Weasley's rubber boots by the door and stood there in her socks, her hands on her hips.

"Now then, I'll just take these things up to Ron's room for you and you just nip your jacket in the closet over there," she said searching the pockets of her dress frantically.

"No, really, Mrs. Weasley, I could just—"

"Nonsense, Harry," she sighed pulling out her wand. "Go on now. You go into the kitchen and whip up something to eat for a late lunch."

She charmed the trunks and guided them up the stairway and out of sight as Harry threw his jacket into the hall closet.

Harry made his way into the kitchen and was planning on finding it quite empty, but he was, infact, surprised to find a young girl seated at the breakfast table. She was a pretty young redhead not unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the Weasley household and her long hair seemed to shimmer along with the candle in the candelabrum hanging over her head.

"Harry!" she squeaked ecstatically finally catching sight of him. With a slight slip of hand, she knocked her cup of milk to the floor where it shattered and milk splashed in all directions. Harry then realised it wasn't infact a stranger, but Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had definitely changed over the summer— a lot in Harry's opinion. And change wasn't always such a bad thing.

Harry hurried to the sink and grabbed a stray towel as Ginny dived beneath the table to retrieve the shards of glass.

"I always seem to do that," Ginny laughed as she handed Harry the glass fragments and instead started to mop up the mess.

"What's that? Breaking glasses every time someone walks into a room?" Harry asked coolly as he dumped the pile of fragments into the garbage.

"No," Ginny said rolling her eyes impatiently as she rubbed milk from her arms. "Dropping whatever I'm holding whenever you come over during the summer." She couldn't help but grin but Harry realised that she was actually being serious. He could vaguely remember her diving under the table every minute or so on Harry's first trip to the Burrow.

"Ron's in his room, by the way," she said standing back up to ip the last of the milk from the table.

"Really? Thanks I guess. But why the eagerness to be rid of me?" Harry smiled as Ginny threw the drenched rag into the sink from across the kitchen.

"I just thought you'd like to know," she shrugged. "That is unless you'd like to stick around for a while and wait until I break some other dinnerware and you could help with that as well."

"No, for some reason I think I'll pass," Harry laughed as he walked back towards the doorway leading to the hall.

"Oh, and Harry."

He turned around to see her still smiling at him through her red hair hanging in her face.

"Thanks."

That smile on her lips. That was the smile that Harry hated most. The one that most girls practically inherited. It was that slick, charm smile Cho had used on him just last year and it was tightening his stomach into thick knots just thinking about it.

Harry gulped down the knot in his throat. "Er, y-y-your w-welcome."

Harry could feel Ginny's eyes on the back of his head as he exited and he felt that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. She had _definitely_ changed a lot over the summer and she had grown up a bit as well, there was no denying that. Harry also felt a bit shallow when he admitted it, but she was also a lot more… attracting as well. Not that Ginny wasn't ever _attractive_; after all that's not what he had said. She was stunningly beautiful infact with her fiery red hair and chestnut brown eyes, but she had never really 'caught his eye'; that is, not until now.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Harry turned for the stairs. Besides, he wasn't all that hungry anyway… right?

------------------

(A/N) Well I think that went alright.Okay so it was kind of short, but it's okay for an intro chapter right? The next chapter will be better. At least I think it will be. It better be because I didn't much care for this one. Oh and BTW guys if you happen to think Harry somehow magically fell in love with Ginny just now your wrong. I didn't like that shallow "OMG she's so gorgeous I love her" approach and actually I don't think I ever will. Don't worry though the actual falling for Gin won't happen till a good reason occurs. Please guys don't give up on me just yet. I promise it'll be better just give it some time. I'm writing the sixth chapter right now and it's loads better not to mention a lot funnier. So stick to it even if it really sucks cause it'll be really good after a while. Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to review even if you only say 'it sucks', 'it was okay', or 'it was good'. Flames are accepted as long as they're not mean, nasty, rude, or harsh. ;) Lol.

Love from Lizzie

(VERY Brief Ch.2 Summary) Ron's having a couple problems of his own to deal with. That's it! :D

(Something to think about) If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be and why? Consider what would change if it were different. Every choice you make could make the difference between life and death. Dun! Dun! Dun!

"It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterflies wings can ultimately cause a typhoon half way around the world." –Chaos Theory


	2. Chapter Two: War Against The Trousers

(A/N) I realised I was getting a bit behind on my posts so I started on another. I'm sorry guys but I've started up school again and I'm trying to get myself accustomed and it's not working out too well. Don't worry I'll have up posts soon enough but not as soon as they're supposed to be. Just be patient and I'll have them flying like I used to (not that they were going very fast in the first place) Oh and also if your interested I've started a LiveJournal. So if your wondering about the long term non-posting business I'll be posting there just about every day and it'll give you the scoop on my absence. I'd like a few visitors every once in a while. [wink wink] Well on with the story. Don't forget to review. :D

(Disclaimer) Alrighty I give up.

**__**

Bottled Up Emotions

Ch. 2—War Against the Trousers

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to DarkFlower2113 for being a sweetheart and letting me borrow her layout for my story. Thanks Sede!! Oh and you should all check out her fic _Heartbreak Home_. It's totally awesome and, no, I'm not "just saying that".

* * *

Ron lay staring intently at the ceiling trying to find some way to be rid of the unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had only felt this feeling once before, but that hadn't been since two years ago, back in his fourth year at Hogwarts. It wasn't hunger, he was sure of that. That feeling was something very familiar to him, not like this; this was just odd. He tried to follow the player in brilliant orange uniforms whizzing across the posters that covered his ceiling but found it very easy to slip into his feelings again and loose track of the players formations and defensive struggles.

But how else was she expecting him to act? Surly she wouldn't be thoroughly anticipating a nice, cheerful response full of sincerity and acceptance. I mean, how could she expect any less of this response from _the_ very Ronald Weasley anyway? Yeah sure, he could picture what look like if it was otherwise— that jolly good acceptance letter he had no intention whatsoever of writing.

Dear Sweet Simple-Hearted Hermione,

Thank you ever so much for that marvellous acknowledgement to my preceding letter. I was tickled plum pink with your last response even if it means you won't be coming over this summer. You just have a smashing time vacationing where-ever-the-hell-you-are and just pretend that I've never even written to you. Just pretend that I never invited you over and that you never even saw the invitation. You just go on ahead and have a jolly good trip and forget about you friends, and their good-hearted wishes.

Your totally pathetic and completely off his rocket friend,

Ronald Arthur Weasley

"Yeah, sure that'll happen," Ron said to himself sarcastically as he threw a paper wad up at the ceiling. "Maybe the day Luna Lovegood acts totally normal, Neville successfully mounts a broomstick, you fail all your O.W.Ls, and You-Know-Who shows up for a spot of tea."

Ron made up his mind just to send what he had written up so far and be done with it. It wasn't the most ingenious combinations words, but nor was it totally useless; it said what it had to say and was done. He read over it one more time just to be sure he had written all that he wanted and it didn't sound to harsh. It looked a bit like this:

Hermione,

All right, that's fine. Have a good trip. But that doesn't mean that I'm all peachy with you right now. You should at least try to make it anyway or at least to the match not this Saturday but the next. I'll tell Harry you said 'hi' when he gets here. And remember to try to come anyway. It'll be important to [there was a lot of scratching out here]_ Harry if you can come even for a little while._

Please try to make it,

Ron

"Good enough," Ron muttered to himself as he rolled it up and sealed it shut.

He was just about to tie the parchment to Pigwidgeon's leg when a loud sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Just a second!" he called then scrambled to push the parchment and ink under his bed. For some strange reason, he really didn't want anyone else to read this letter. It just made him feel funny if someone besides him would read his letters to Hermione. After all, they were private, right?

One of the inkbottles fell from his grasp and splattered thick black ink all over the carpet. He swore to himself thinking of his mum's reaction and kicked the bottle unceremoniously under his lopsided bed.

The rapping started again.

"Oh bloody hell! Can't you wait one da—"

Ron stopped mid-sentence when he realised it wasn't Fred, nor George, nor even Ginny who was standing before him in the doorway. Actually this person didn't even have a single strand of red hair on their head whatsoever. A large smile was plastered onto Ron's face in shock.

" Harry! What are you doing here?" he asked a little befuddled from Harry's unexpected appearance.

"You- you didn't know I was coming?" asked Harry looking dreadfully confused. This contortion in Ron's opinion did nothing to improve Harry's appearance. After all, it wasn't everyday Harry was actually confused; that was _his_ job.

"No, but no one ever tells me anything anyway," Ron shrugged. "Come in, then. You don't have to stand out there all day."

Harry made his way inside, dropped his trunk next to the doorway, and slumped onto Ron's bed looking about himself as if to take everything in. Ron was standing in the corner and busying himself with Pigwidgeon's cage door that didn't seem to want to open.

"So," Harry sighed. "What's up? I heard a lot of ruckus before I came in."

Ron had finally managed to unstick the tiny owl's cage door and it was now hooting quite happily as it poked it head above Ron's fist. "Oh, er, you know, just writing a letter and such," Ron said looking quite flustered. "And I dropped the ink bottle over there." He pointed over to the large black stain on the lurid brown carpet. It seemed to have spread a good bit in those few short minutes. "Mum's going to be livid."

"So, who are you writing to?" Harry asked casually— possibly a little too casually.

"Oh, just Hermione," said Ron quickly as if the sooner it came out the better. "She's vacationing abroad and I'm trying to catch her. She said she might not be coming over at all this summer, which really bites. I mean since we aren't staying at Grimmauld Place Dad made plans for us to…"

Ron trailed off noticing the look on Harry's face. It was that same look he held till the end of last term, that solemn cold stare that showed nothing but absolute grief so vividly. It had to have been the mention of Grimmauld Place that brought about that lost stare of remembrance and regret and Ron could feel a wave of old memories and tremor fill up his lungs as well.

It seemed like at every single mention of Grimmauld Place, the Order, Sirius, or even when his dad talked about the Ministry brought Ron into silence. It seemed to be the same with Ginny as well. She and Ron both had been stirred awake to witness the wreckage of battle and both felt the sense of not knowing: not knowing what happened, where Sirius was, why Tonks and Mad-Eye were being carried away on stretchers, why Hermione lay looking dead in a heap on the floor, her breathing ragged with every intake, and Harry, Harry no where to be seen. It was the worst feeling to see your friends hurt and dying and even dead, and knowing you weren't there to stop it or even help. But what Harry must feel to see them all fall into mangled heaps dead and dying before his very eyes. Ron just couldn't handle the thought.

He tried not to stare at Harry's unfocused eyes, clearly elsewhere, when he tied Hermione's letter to Pig's leg and dropped him four stories from his window before he gained enough strength to fly upward again. Then finding no other way to end the impeding silence, Ron grabbed up his broom stowed away in the corner and looked down at Harry.

"Hey," he said in a low yet still casual voice. "Wanna go play some Quidditch? I haven't played much since Fred and George moved out. And Ginny's broom used to be Bill's so it's nearly worthless."

To some extent, Harry's eyes focused back onto Ron's face and he even managed a small smile.

"Sure, Ron," said Harry sincerely. "Let's go play some Quidditch."

------------

"Mum! Me and Harry are going over to the Pitch for a bit!" Ron yelled across the house from the front hall where he was pulling on his left shoe.

"All right, but be back before dinner! It's nearly four o'clock now!" Mrs. Weasley's voice reverberated through the walls. The smell of cooking meatloaf drifted into the hall from the kitchen and lingered around Ron and Harry's noses. The thought of food was soon driven from her mind though when a sudden shrill voice filled the hall along with the meatloaf scent.

"Oh you're going play?" the voice of Ginny shrieked. "Can I come along too?" Her head was stuck out of the door across from the kitchen that led to the den. Her brown eyes bugged with absolute anticipation and her hair was falling in her face.

"No!" Ron yelled looking absolutely horror struck at the very idea.

He was trying to wrestle his right shoe away from a pair of old purple trousers in the closet that was putting up a good fight and refusing to let go– a pair that appeared to be enchanted for Fred and George's pure amusement.

"Besides didn't you broom die just last week?"

"Yes," replied Ginny waltzing up the hall to join in the spectatorship of Ron's war against the musty trousers. "But who said anything about playing?"

"Well, fine then. But try not to annoy us, will you?"

Ron clearly had agreed only so he could focus all his attention into releasing his shoe from the jean's grip. He was now on his feet and putting all his weight into pulling the shoe free. Suddenly the trousers admitted defeat and Ron fell backward and laded with a thud on his backside.

Ginny just stared down at Ron and said in her sweetest voice possible. "Now, Ronald, when have I ever annoyed you, my most wonderful big brother?"

Even though she sounded genuine, for some reason Harry could see a hint of sarcasm in the way she batted her eyes like that and that smile was definitely a sly one if he'd ever seen one.

(A/N) I love H/G romance don't you? [sigh] Even if it isn't very you know romantic. Well whatever I'm babbling. On with the reviews.

(Summary of Chapter Three) Ginny's POV. She trying to decided her true feelings for someone special. ;)

(Thanks)

Ginny: Thanks! I guess that's definitely much better than what I thought you'd put.

Granger's Twin: (aka Manders) You naughty naught girl you. But then again you're not alone. I mean after all who _wouldn't _want to be thrown around on a bus with Harry. You might 'accidentally' land on top of him and stuff, and who'd miss out on that??? Thanks again for all the compliments. I'm still beaming. :D And Three reviews. Straight up trippin. Lol. My step brother always says that and it annoys the hell out of my. [rolls eyes] He tries too hard to be cool. Well I hope you like this chappie. BTW liked your fic! Very cutie. :D See you soon.

lysitha: I'm not sure how to pronounce that but it looks so damn cool! So… now that I've posted this chap. Are you going to review??? 

Ronniekinsgrl: I love your sign in name. It is SO cute. I'm glad you liked my fic. Review again please. J

Ginevra Potter: Well I'm glad you didn't think it sucked. I still don't care for it. I find this chapter was much better for some reason. Maybe it's the Ron. Yeah the Ron is always good. ;) Oh and I'd NEVER do the "Your gorgeous I love you approach" It's too sickening. Although I have read a few…[shakes head rapidly] Nah! They weren't good. Keep reading.

DarkFlower2113: I'm so happy you think my characteristics for Harry and Ginny are good. You're the expert on them; I'm still pretty knew with them. Hermione and Ron are my specialty. They're both so cute aren't they. [sigh] Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. It's all so magical. snort Gosh I kill myself. I'm so lame. Keep reading and reviewing and get them chapters up on your fic. I swear I'm totally sucked into it. Oh and BTW this chapters for you! You likey??? You don't have too I'm just asking.

VoicezWithin

Yes another blah blah blah story from ME! I don't think it's all that wonderful, but I'm glad you did. Really, it's all for my reviewer and none for me. Well maybe a little. ;)Yes Ginny and Harry will DEFINATLY be getting to know each other a lot better as the story progresses. And about that little question/quote/whatever I had put, it only has a little to do with the fic. It makes an appearance, sure, but it's nothing very major. Thanks so much for reviewing. You had NO idea how much it means to me. :D

RusselGrl15: _She sat there he head resting on the table and her hair falling gently on her cheek. Her lips were red as the rose before her and the gleam in her chestnut brown eyes could have shamed the candle on the mantle_.

I think NOT! Lol. It's just so gross. I like your 'womanly smile' part. That was funny. Isn't it really really stupid when people do things like that??? It's like HELLO! She can't magically become beautiful in like a week!!! People don't change THAT much. I'm happy you liked my description of Gin. She's one of my favorite characters and I want everyone to like her too. I don't want to sort of screw it all up for everyone. Everyone so far has said they liked my first chapter, but I still don't care for it. I did it for ya'll though so it doesn't matter to me. Just as long as you're all happy. The rest of the fic should be pretty good though. I'm writing it right now and I like it so far. Thanks for reviewing. You're on of my favorite reviewers and I'm so happy I can rely on you. Smile. Be cheerful. J Put on a happy face.

sekushii nuriko: Wow. Is that your really name? Where are you from? I'm happy to see you reviewed. You've never reviewed one of my fics before have you? Sorry 'bout the comma errors. I like to the 'machine gun' method and just shoot commas all over the place, except where they belong. Thanks again for the review.

kwndnl- What's all the letters stand for? I'm a bit confused about that. Oh and I used to be one of those type of author's that wing it when it comes close to posting time, but it got me infuriated so I started writing it before hand so I'll be sure to have a nice wonderful post. I'm glad you liked the detail, but about putting more in, erm, I don't think I need much more. If I do the story will be very dragged down, you know. Just a little too much info. Oh and I started laughing so hard when I noticed this but erm, you made a little…mistake. I'm happy you though my grammar was good and all, but if you're going to say "I couldn't find any spelling/grammer mistakes anywhere" You might want to make sure you spell grammAR right. ;) Just a suggestion.


	3. Chapter Three: Quiddtich And A Side of T...

**(A/N) Hey guys!! It's been a while hasn't it?! Well I'm back with a whole new chapter ahead. This one's from Ginny's POV. It should be pretty good. Oh and another thing, I'm a person who LOVES giving things that could 'suggest' a happening in later chapters. You might want to watch out for that little habit. It's an awful one at that. Damn habits! Especially the nail biting habit. You just get your nail the length you want them, then you find yourself ripping them off before your eyes. It's awful. Well, enough babble. On with the chappie! Until next time…**

** -Love from Lizzie**

**(Disclaimer) Hey you never know. Defecation occurs. (If you don't know what I mean I must inform you, the dictionary does NOT bite! Use it. If you still don't know ask me and I will kindly, but cautiously for fear of infection, tell you.)**

****

**Warning: Mild Language. **

****

**_Bottled Up Emotions _**

Ch.3— Quidditch And A Side of The Jitters

**Dedication: To my Boyfriend, Chris who always seems to give me the side of the jitters everytime he comes around- the good kind. ;)**

* * *

Ginny watched Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eyes– both had their broomsticks slung across their shoulders. It felt so good in the warm summer's breeze blow through her hair as the dust along the road swirled around her feet on the way to the Pitch. Nothing could spoil this moment for her, even if it was one of those silent moments you would never be able to recall the next year. Even Harry seemed relaxed and enjoyable, much more than she expected from him at his state.

The pitch loomed into view alone with a small Quidditch shed her dad had built when she was a little girl; she had even driven a few nails into it after a pity war with him. Ron and Harry had said nothing the whole way there and in the same manner mounted their broom and soared off into the blue sky. There was something meaningful in their silence, and she was pretty sure she understood just what. But what it was, she didn't really want to think about right now—she couldn't think about right now; the grass looked to soft, the sky too blue, and the wind kept blowing the thought from her brain. Ginny was about to make herself comfortable beneath Harry and Ron when her brother said the first word there for.

"Oh, Ginevra, darling sweet sister of mine which I love so much. Would you be a dear and kindly pass the ball up to Harry?"

A sneer swept across Ginny's lips as a sweetly plotted plan tingled at the edge of her mind. That falsely sweet tone from Ron always brought out her ingenious side of revenge.

"Oh, well, I dunno Ron," said Ginny as she walked over to the ball crate, picked up the phoney Quaffle and juggled it in her hands. "I mean, you never know if I might make a mistake and you know, accidentally throw the ball the wrong way or something else that might accidentally 'annoy you'. You said so yourself. Don't you remember?"

Ginny tipped her hand on her hips and cocked her head just a little to the side in a falls bedazzled sort of way.

Ron's face, full of obvious anguish and irritation, brought a full-fledged rush of satisfaction to her.

Harry looked from Ginny to Ron and back again and laughed out loud at the misery she was causing her older brother. Ginny smiled over at him and Harry gave a small approving wink her way. Ginny tried to give one in return but found herself faltering and instead a blush crept up her face and into her cheeks. She smiled forcefully in Harry's direction and then forced her eyes back onto Ron before Harry would notice as well.

"Gin, come on. I'm sorry. Will you throw Harry the ball now?" Ron pleaded looking thoroughly exasperated.

"You didn't say 'please', Ron," said Ginny, a great grin on her face.

Ron looked in complete agony as he strained to barely be heard when he muttered from the corner of his mouth, his head down, "Please…"

Ginny found this was as good as it was going to get so thought she should go straight to her part of the deal.

"Fine, but only if I can have a go against Harry as well."

Ron looked deeply affronted, almost as if she had just told him she wouldn't do what he wished until he drowned himself in the toilet bowl.

"No way! That's not fair! That's blackmail, it is! This broom is new!" Ron stormed looking at her like she was a raging, axe man, lunatic.

Ginny sighed loudly— loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear her anyway—and stared down at the ground turning away in faulty disappointment.

"Oh…right…I see," she muttered but still loud enough for the two boys hanging suspended in air to hear.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Gin, but only for a bit."

Ginny smiled up sweetly as Ron swept off to the half hazardous goal post, her father had built as well, on the other side of the Pitch. She threw the blunt ball up to Harry and the game began.

Ginny lay back in the sweetness of the summer grass as Harry picked a strategy of getting past Ron, then watched as Ron whooped and hollered after saving the score. Ginny rolled her eyes and thought only of one silent word to herself as she lay back to watch their progress in the game, "Boys."

It was Ron's turn for a goal this time. He swooped backward and forward and did a most complex series of zigzags that was all part of his 'strategy'. Ginny could tell though this was just an excuse for showing off.

Harry held Ginny's eyes for an entire second as Ron came his way across the Pitch and Ginny felt an odd jolt in her stomach much like when she went into an inclining dive on her broom. But she had only a second to think about this peculiarity before Harry made an amazing save by hitting the Quaffle across the Pitch and into the opposite goal with the end of his broom tail. He didn't make eyes contact with him again though because she made it a physical effort not to.

Ginny lay down again deciding the match to be uninteresting any longer. Instead, she lay back and looked up at the sky, which had begun making formations in the gorgeous shapely clouds. One looked like a balloon and another so close to it looked exactly like a crescent moon.

Ginny looked past the monstrous clouds though and instead into the sky beyond, her mind deep in thought. That swooping sensation had happened before, but it had been years since she had one. The last time she could remember was when she found out Harry had asked Cho to the Yule Ball in her third year. But now she was in the fifth year! Why did she suddenly start having them again? She didn't like Harry like that anymore. She no longer anticipated his stare and didn't feel all tingly like she used to every time he looked her way so why, why now.

She hadn't felt this way when Michael Corner had broken up with her but could it be Dean's departure that led her this way? No, no it couldn't be. Dean was no more special that Michael in any way, shape, or form.

Ginny growled out loud trying to find some reason for this strange thing that kept racking at her brain and also why it was affecting her so much right now. Hermione would know what to do if only she were here. Ginny had had a similar conversation before with her only last year at Hogwarts. "It's hormones, Gin. That's all it is, it has to be," the little voice in her head repeated to her from their conversation in the fourth year girls' dorm, "After all, these _are_ the years they're out of control. Every handsome boy that passes our way will now make us drool all over ourselves. That _has_ to be the reason, right? I mean, there can't be any other explanation."

"Right," Ginny agreed silently to the little Hermione talking in her head. "That's absolutely right."

They were the evil little culprits, things every girl must go through once in her lifetime. Hormones. The bastards.

"Uh, Gin."

Ginny had not realized that there were now two figures impeding her view of the cloud formations and the surfing chipmunk had now disappeared from her view. Instead, in it's place stood a pigheaded redhead looking _very_ pigheaded indeed.

"Are you going to be staring at the sky all day or are you going to play?" Ron asked stubbornly.

Ginny had learned the outcome of the match without even watching its progress. The look on Ron's ravenous face said enough.

"I thought you didn't want me to play," Ginny asked, throwing caution out into the wind.

"Well, I don't!" he said back as smoothly as he could without showing how angry he was. He shoved his broom in her face but she moved it to the side so she could look him in the eyes again.

"You seem _mighty_ eager for me to play _now_!"

Ron seemed ready to blow; his face was red enough anyway.

"I just want to hurry for dinner okay?!" he shouted. His hands were starting to shake he was becoming so mad.

Ginny took this as a warning and instead grabbed Ron's broom and mounted it next to Harry. Harry turned and gave Ginny a meaningful glance that said quite plainly, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

--------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked back to the Burrow in the same manner in which they acme: Ron and Harry, brooms over their shoulders, and Ginny staring intently at her feet's progress across the dirt laden road. To Ron horror Ginny had beaten Harry 40—zilch, something none to pleasant to Harry's ego. As they walked now, sounds of disgruntlement from Ron broke the quiet every few seconds. Apparently that fact that Ron's defeater's (Harry) defeater was his little sister, mad him none too happy.

After they had made it halfway across the chicken flocked yard, Ginny found it time to break the stalking silence.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up in surprise at being addressed so suddenly so fast that he ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Uh, yeah?" he said catching his balance once more.

"You didn't lose to me on purpose did you— just because I'm a girl, right?" She was staring at him hard in the eye to be sure he wasn't trying to hide a lie.

"Er, actually, no," Harry replied quite truthfully. But then again, he had found it quite difficult to score against her is she would have stopped grinning at him as often as she did. It was that stupid grin again. MUST all girls possess that bloody grin?!

Ginny smiled at Harry in return obviously finding him not guilty of the crime after some thought.

Together they all walked into the front hall of the Burrow and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked beside herself with anxiousness when she saw them sit at the table. She practically dropped the large pan of meatloaf she was holding in order to get back over to them.

"There you are!" she squeaked quite perturbed. "I was wondering what was taking so long! I was fit to go searching myself if you hadn't come back in another ten minutes!"

She lay down the meatloaf on the table in front of the trio and began dishing it out a little more roughly then necessary.

"Honestly, Mum," Ron said as he piled mashed potatoes onto a separate plate. "We were only gone for an hour at the most."

"Ronald, have you any idea what can happen in an hour? Why just the other morning—"

Harry braced himself for a full-blown lecture by Mrs. Weasley when Mr. Weasley came storming into the room. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry all flew into fits of greetings, but Mr. Weasley merely waved them off with mutters of "Hello. Hello," before he plied his own plate with food.

"How was work dear?" Mars Weasley asked gently noting the hectic tone in her husband's voice.

Mr. Weasley didn't answer right away but instead shoved a large forkful of meat into his mouth and chewed.

Harry had never seen Ron's dad in such a towering temper before except for one moment in his second year when he attacked Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blott's. It was usually Mrs. Weasley who was more of a temper maker.

"Terrible," Mr. Weasley finally replied in a half grunt after swallowing a large gulp of water from the glass Mrs. Weasley had lain before him. "The whole lot of those vandalistic groups in London have been causing such mayhem at the Underground it's a miracle I haven't been pulled into overtime. Ticket's shooting at passersby, train doors refusing to open, and then the Muggles were having fits about being late for work. It was absolute mania."

"Oh there, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of her slightly balding husband's forehead and then settled at his side. "It'll be all cleared up soon enough."

"It's just that while all hands are on deck for the Deatheater and You-Know-Who search, there's no one taking care of the lower jobs and nothing's getting done."

Ginny was shoveling food into her mouth almost as fast as Ron did normally and then jumped up from the table as fast as she could.

"Done!" she proclaimed almost as if it were a grand accomplishment. "Well I'll be off to bed. Goodnight everyone! And then, she quickly shot for the stair before her mum could object. Ron and Harry followed her quickly and chased down her same route in an equal manner.

Once inside Ron's room again and Harry had settled down in his cot once more, he realized that his thought were free to move again. That was a bad thing.

Up in the air and soaring through the air through the Quidditch Pitch with Ron and Ginny along on his side, Harry hadn't a thought in the world besides that, for those few fleeting moments, he actually felt like a normal boy with a normal life. But now that he was alone again and no one to interrupt his train of thought, his mind, as always, went back to thinking of Sirius and the night in the Department of Mysteries. He tried with all his might not to, but he couldn't help but thin about it. It was too fresh to be rid of.

It was at these times, Harry wished he wasn't here at the Burrow. He didn't really want the Weasley's, or anyone for that matter, to be around him when he went into those states. It was usually then, when he was feeling this way, his actions became irrational and he did stupid things and ended up screaming, crying, cursing, or throwing things.

It wasn't until Ron lay down in his own bed that Harry felt himself loosen up. He couldn't chance blowing up if he didn't have a choice of being there or not. Until he could be alone again, he'd have to learn to hold it in.

Not feeling all too relieved, Harry rolled over and fell into the deepest sleep he could muster.

**(A/N) It has been brought to my attention that this fic has been a lot funnier than my two previous fics. The ending to this chapter is a result of this comment. Let us all thank VoicezWithin for this spectacular discovery. absolute silence, then a single loud 'boo' Aww come on now, don't be so harsh. Besides, lol, that wasn't the reason. I really didn't want sad parts, but it had to be. I'm making this fic as a continuation to JK's novels and I can't just skip over Harry's depression. Besides it'll get better. You'll defiantly forgive me too. ;) You'll see why soon enough, don't worry. Until next time…**

**-Love from Lizzie**

**(Summary of Chapter Four) It's called Hermione's Letter so I'm betting you know what it's about already. Let's just say, Ron finds out a little more than he wanted to know and _well_ let's Harry in on the info as well.**

**(Thankies)**

**Crystal-Ice2**- Thanks. Two reviews. Awesome! And I'm SO glad you liked it. I personally thought Chapter two was better as well. Glad you liked it so much.

**VoicezWithin**-Hey there. Glad to see a familiar face. Your reviews are always welcome. Yeah, this fic will defiantly be a lot funnier and 'less sad' than either one of my previous multi-chapter fics. And personally I'm very proud of this one. There will be a few small sad snags along the way as you've seen above, but they will be gone very soon as you will soon see. Oh and I hope you saw a mention of your name in the A/N above. I just thought you might have liked some recognition. ;)

**sekushii nuriko**- Are you Japanese then? Sorry I love getting to know my reviwers so don't take anything personally if I ask a lot of questions. I'm just one of those people who doesn't like to feel like I'm talking to a machine. (note the lengthy A/N's above) I'm also So happy you liked my chapter. Did you like this one as much? I defiantly feel strongly about my definition of love and I'm doing the best that I can to bring it to life in my fic. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Ginny- **Yes defiantly! It couldn't be a H/G R/H fic without Hermione! She's one of my favorite characters along with Ron, Luna, and Ginny. Besides we all need that little extra Hermione in our lives_. And_ she makes for good story plots. ;)

**Jillian Jacobs- **Yes the smile that all girls inherit will be making a few entrances into the story as we go along so be looking out for it again. You may have seen it in the chapter above.

**Granger's Twin**- The trousers, I must admit were inspired by my sister's 'war with trousers, the other day. I thought it was so funny I had to put it into my fic. And the part about Voldie coming over for a spot of tea, I actually was about to make a comedy fic about something similar, but I decided not to as I'm not very good with comedy as you may have seen from previous fics. This is a very hard attempt to comedy but it's turning out with a lot of drama as well. Oh well. Glad you like. Thanks again.

**B19**- Don't worry, we all rant about H/G and our other fav. pairings. R/H FOREVER!!! See what I tell ya?

**Lysitha-** Thanks glad you liked it. Review again please. And thanks.


	4. Chapter Four: Hermione's Letter

**(A/N) Hey guys. Maybe a little sooner this time eh? I hope so anyway. So did any of you read my little one-shot Not Another Train Moment?? I know a few of you did. Thanks you guys. For any of you who didn't, I wish you would. I think it came out pretty well and if you'd like to read it just click my login name at the top of this page. For all others. Thanks lots and lots. And now, ON WITH THE STORY! Yay!**

**Lol. Until next time…**

**-Love from Lizzie**

**(Disclaimer) If I owned Harry Potter, let's just say that I defiantly wouldn't be typing here right now. And If Ron were real and he and Harry were mine, I defiantly wouldn't be here right now. You know where I'd be wink wink. Homework! Duh! What were _you_ thinking you little perv? ;)**

**-----------------**

_Bottled Up Emotions_

**Ch.4—Hermione's Letter**

**Dedication:** To my sister Lindsay who helped (only a little ;)) with the making of this chapter. And also, to all those wonderful reviewers of NATM (Not another Train…) Thanks bunches you guys.

* * *

The next week at the Burrow was one of the quietest Harry had ever experienced there. With Mr. Weasley's absence from when Harry woke up till well after dinner, the cheerful spunk was drained from Mrs. Weasley like a deflating balloon, something Harry never thought was possible. Mr. Weasley's abnormal shortcomings seemed to wither Ginny's spirits as well. Ron had declared to be decisive about the whole subject (not in those exact words though as his vocabulary is quite 'limited') he could still be seen sulking about the house from time to time.

Harry's attitude wasn't really very affected by the Weasley's sudden change of manner. It upset him to see them all so bothered, but it was really quite a benefit that Ron wasn't around him at all hours of the day. It gave Harry instead a good long time to clear his mind or just time and space to punch and kick something whenever the 'clearing' process wasn't working to well that day. He usually went down to the Weasley's Quidditch Pitch on the other side if the little broom shed. He found he could use its shade to keep cool while he sat there for hours, or it came in useful as a sort of kicking object.

It wasn't until the day before Harry's birthday that anything anywhere near interesting happened, and it was then, that Harry received quite a shocking surprise.

Mr. Weasley had finally got off work a little earlier that day which brought back a lot of Mrs. Weasley's perk. Ron had left the table to 'check on something' that was unknown to all except himself and Harry was about to follow behind shortly when Mr/ Weasley called him back.

"Harry, don't forget to rest yourself tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Mr. Weasley said before shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.

Harry nodded in agreement before whisking away, but he didn't exactly understand what he was agreeing to. He pondered exactly what Mr. Weasley meant by 'a long day tomorrow' as he climbed the stairs and decided on asking Ron about it later.

As Harry entered Ron's room, Ron was pulling on his nightshirt looking exceptionally ruffled.

"Hermione sent you a package," Ron growled as he threw himself down in his own bed, his arms crossed and an expression of crude surliness in his voice. The thought of Mr. Weasley's interruption was suddenly drawn from Harry's mind and instead he walked over to the package and Hermione's letter.

A large grey tawny owl hooted bleakly near the window and Harry opened the window to let the poor bird out after he gulped down a bit of Hedwig's water. Hedwig glared at the grey owl through her large round eyes and hooted indignantly as the bird shot suddenly for the moon.

Sitting on his cot-like mattress on Ron's carpet, Harry opened Hermione's letter and read:

_Dear Harry (and Ron if you honestly must read this as well),_

_I am so horribly sorry I could not make it to the Burrow last week. I'm vacationing abroad right now, but if your lucky (and if I actually possess a sense of direction) I might be able to see you for your birthday, Harry. I'll be attending the Quidditch match as well because, you see, Viktor will be playing against Wales, and I'll be sure to be there and cheer him and his team on for the win._

_You may have noticed too, Harry, but I've also sent your birthday present on a little early. I saw no sense in having to drag the entire package around the stadium the entire of Saturday night. I hope it comes in handy for you._

_Happy Early-Birthday!_

_-Love from Hermione_

Harry read it over twice just to be sure he was reading it correctly – turns out he had. From the look of it, Hermione would be attending a Quidditch match tomorrow afternoon and… he would be too. That had to have been what Mr. Weasley was talking about earlier in the kitchen. He, Harry, was going to a Quidditch match on his birthday… tomorrow!

"Ron, have you read this?" Harry asked holding the letter up for Ron to see. Ron, however, was rolled over in the opposite direction looking very sulky indeed.

Ron gave a grunt that most likely was his response that also most likely meant 'yes' due to his attitude. Undoubtedly, he didn't much care for Hermione's response.

"Well, is it true? Are we going to the match tomorrow?" Harry asked a little more determined this time.

"Oh, that," Ron said and finally rolled over to face Harry again. "Yeah I meant to tell you sooner, but I guess I forgot or something. Dad took a day off work so we could go to the game for your birthday. It's like a birthday present from all o us. But then again, you also have that party coming up, that'll count as well—"

"Wait what? A party? What party?"

"Your birthday party of course. I didn't tell you about that either? Blimey, I'm lost," said Ron, a big grin suddenly blooming on his face. "Mum nearly fainted when I told her you had never had one before so she scheduled on for this Friday. A little late, but we did have the time for before then. Oh and everyone's coming: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil—"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second. I'm having a party? A real _birthday_ party?"

"Yeah," Ron beamed. "We're going to have cake and ice cream, and even Hermione might be coming"

Ron's face fell dramatically and then he suddenly rolled over again in his bed, looking very much like he'd enjoy drowning Pigwidgeon in his water dish.

Harry hadn't noticed however. He was finding it very hard to feel sorry for anyone at this moment: Ron, Hermione (once Ron got a hold of her), and even himself as a matter of fact. For the second time this week, Harry was finally feeling like a normal person just like everyone else. He was so jittery with excitement that he had to stop himself before he pulled his fresh pair of underpants over his head and onto his chest.

Just as he was getting into bed and had finally got the chance to pull Hermione's package toward him, Harry was interrupted from his happy hopes by Ron's irritable grumbling in the bed beside his own. Ron was sitting, staring at the night sky outside his window, a very grouchy expression contorting his face.

"Ron, is there something the matter?" Harry asked as he carefully pulled off the binding on the box.

"Oh, no! It's nothing!" Ron said in a strangled like, high-pitched voice and forced cheerfulness. "Nothing's wrong at all. Nope, everything's fine and dandy! I'm quite as happy as can be! I'm even smiling! Look, see my smile? I'm smiling you see?"

Harry could tell he was upset about something and had quite a good idea of what it was. Could it be perhaps a certain someone whose name spelled V-I-K-T-O-R and strangely enough the last name was Krum. But, gee, who was Harry to come up with such 'absurd' ideas?

"Okay. Fine. If you'd rather not discuss it," Harry shrugged in defeat as he pulled open the box flaps of his package. Inside was a book (a _huge_ surprise for Harry) and indeed it was the renowned Hogwarts, A History. Harry chuckled a little before shoving it recklessly into his trunk knowing he'd probably never even attempt to open the front cover.

Harry flicked off his light and was just pulling his covers over his chest when Ron spoke again.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Who?" Harry asked sitting up again in his bed knowing quite well who 'he' was.

"Krum," Ron moaned. "Viktor Krum. What does Hermione _see _in him? I mean besides the fact that he's rich… _and_ a famous Quidditch player… _and_ that he's older, he's not all that good looking or very friendly as a matter of fact."

"Oh." Harry smiled feeling rather proud at having figured this out before Ron had even spoken. "Oh, I see."

"What do you…_see_?" Ron said whirling around to face Harry. He was glaring through the dark at Harry with a very accusatory stare.

"Well," Harry shrugged laying his glasses on the bedside table. "Like you said before, it's nothing, nothing at all."

Ron still looked unconvinced.

"Look," he said. "I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking, but if you're thinking what I reckon you're thinking then you're thinking wrong."

_"What?!"_

"Think about it."

Harry did in fact think about it for a few more seconds. But finding himself growing more and more confused, he finally gave up and lay back down on his pillow to gaze up at the ceiling.

It felt good just laying there, letting the simple pleasure of listening to Ron's befuddled attempts to work his problems out his feelings wash over Harry's brain. Also, the knowledge of the match tomorrow and his very first birthday party Friday seemed to make his heart glow. Harry felt like a normal person again with simple pains, pleasures, and troubles just like everyone else and no particular difficulties lying ahead except for figuring out what to wear the next day. But the horrible truth was, he admitted silently to himself, he never was and never would be normal. No matter how hard he tried, Harry would always be different.

Not feeling quite as happy as he felt he should have been, Harry fell asleep, ready for the day ahead and whatever it may bring.

----------------

**(A/N) Soooo… did you like, dislike? Tell me! There's no way I can change it if you don't let me know what to change. Good or bad let me know. I can take it 'cause I'm a big girl. ;) Even flames are accepted. They'll even be the centres of humiliation next post. :D Go ahead try me. Sneers Oh and everyone PLEEEZE check out my LiveJournal. Would it be so terribly horrible to post one comment in it. I am absolutely begging you. It'll give more info on updates, certain little things that happen to do with the fic etc. Please? Link's here **

**(Summary of Ch.5) Time for the Quidditch match! Yeah!!! **

**(Thankies) **

-DarkFlower2113- Thanks SO much. People are always complaining that I'm going too fast or I have too little detailing. Those are the two most major things I have complained against me and you just complimented on both. And believe me, that means a lot more to me than the criticism. J Thanks.

-VoicezWithin- Yes, the arguments between Ron and Ginny are modelled off of most of the fights me and my sisters get into. Most of the time I win especially when it's physical, but I don't know, Lindsay's got a smart mouth. whisper: I'm still smarter than her though. Shhh. Oh and wouldn't we all like to give Harry a great big kiss (and maybe a little more if he's willing wink wink). Hermione doesn't make that big an appearance for this chapter, but next chapter and the one after that is more of her big intro. You'll see. Oh and BTW glad you liked the recognition. ;)

-Crystal-Ice2-Hopefully you didn't get the wrong impression on the chapter summary. I realized you were an H/Hr supporter and I hope you didn't think there would be any slight H/H romance in this fic. If you read the ch.4 summary in a 'soon to be H/H romance' POV I could understand you reason to belive it. Sorry if that was the way it was.

-Noubliz- Yay! I'm so happy you enjoyed it. I hope it'll be even better than my other works. I'm trying. :D

-RussellGrl15- Yeah, I was wondrin why you hadn't reviewed. I just thought that maybe you didn't like it all that much. It's okay if you don't BTW. But I'm still tickled that you say you do. Oh and everyone's in character. That's always a good thing. The girl's grin will most defiantly be popping up later on in the fic, maybe about two or three more times actually. I liked it. It's a true fact. We are just the slyest of all creature, girls. We truly are. Guys are wrapped around my fingers. And to think it's all because of that stupid little smile. But I love it. ;D

-Ronniekinsgrl- Yeah it has been a while. I'm glad you like my fic and of course I'll keep writing. Promise. J

-MeryKey-7- I'm so happy you like my fic. I do it for ya'll anyway so it pleases me to see you enjoy it and the humour within it. Keep reading and remember to review.

Thanks again everyone! And until next time…

-Love from Lizzie


	5. Chapter Five: The Quidditch Match

**(A/N) Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the horridly long delay. This chapter was a doozie to write with all the homework and stuff my teachers have been giving me lately. It's then end of the nine week term at school and time for exams so I'm a little overloaded at the moment. Not to mention I'm sick with a fever right now and I had to miss tow of the exams already. Let's hope I get better soon since Homecoming is tomorrow night. Come to think of it the reason I got sick was because I was sitting out in the rain to cheer at the last game. Stupid me. :D Oh well go ahead and read and let me see what you think. I know what I think but I'm not going to tell you just yet. I'll let you know later on.**

**(Disclaimer) Nope. Not mine. Can I have Ron though? Just Ron? Please?**

**_Bottled Up Emotions_**

**Ch. 5— The Quidditch Match**

**Dedication:** To my best guy friend, Scott. How always seems to inspire me in my writing and in my life. Oh and BTW, Chris thanks you for the eggs. ;)Lol.

-------------------------

The first sound heard the next morning wasn't one that most people enjoyed hearing after a peaceful nights sleep.

"Up! Get up, Ronald! It's way past ten o'clock already!"

It was the loud squelching shriek of Ron's mother of course that caused Ron to topple from his bed and holler out, "Someone dried my mashed potatoes!" for reasons even he didn't quite understand.

After Ron had managed to disentangle himself from his knot of bed sheets, he located Harry's bed to see his friend in a similar state on the floor, his own bed sheets wrapped tightly about his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley cooed pulling Harry's dark head from the tangle. "Quite awful first thing in the morning. And on your birthday."

Ron rolled his eyes and threw himself back down on his bed, sheets and all. It wasn't time to wake up. At least not for him.

"I said 'Up,' Ron, now up!"

Mrs. Weasley jerked the sheets and bedspread off of Ron in one quick swipe and Ron was left shivering on his mattress with nothing on but his orange Cannon boxers and a white muscle shirt.

"Oh come on, Mum, it's freezing," Ron moaned pulling as much of himself under his pillow as he could.

"Oh, come now. Just put these on and you'll be fine. And get out of bed would you please?" Mrs. Weasley threw a pair of jeans on the bed along with a grey t-shirt before she started for the door. But as soon as she was out she popped her head back in again. "By the way, happy birthday, Harry. And Ron, do mind brushing that hair of yours."

With much grumbling and moaning, Ron and Harry still managed to throw on their clothes and scramble downstairs for a late, stone cold breakfast.

Ginny was already seated at the table, fully dressed and her hair pulled back in a long tail of red. She had stayed hidden, as Ron liked her best, behind an old copy of the Witch Weekly, her breakfast plate empty and pushed neatly off to the side.

"Morning, boys," she said from behind the picture of the lead singer of the vampire group Fangs of Fury. The two grunted in response as she took a pitcher of orange juice and poured them each a glass full without even looking up from her article.

"Oh and happy birthday, Harry," she said, finally looking up from the paper to give Harry a hearty smile.

Ron looked over at Harry who had just spooned a large mouthful of eggs into his mouth. Harry seemed to have just realized what she had said at this point and gave the effect of smiling behind the mouthful of egg. It was actually a quite amusing.

"Fank chou," Harry spit through his puffy cheeks like a chipmunk, but the hilarity didn't last long for Ron. The next second a large portion of eggs from the swelling of Harry's cheeks flew splat onto Ron's face and dripped slowly down his freckled cheek and fell onto his lap.

Ron was shocked and at first and he didn't seem to have noticed what had happened. He just slightly wiped the rest of the smudged egg from his cheek and cleaned it off nicely on his napkin. A loud snort erupted from Ginny's corner of the table however followed shortly by a series of suppressed giggles bringing Ron into the reality of what had just happened. Ron looked over at her with a scorn painted right onto his face and a blush that shamed his hair.

"Excuse me, but did you just snort?" Ron said coolly and in a dignified sort of poise and yet sharp as a needle that was shamefully similar to Hermione's usual stance.

Ginny's fists were shoved into her mouth and her knuckles were turning white she was biting so hard. "Nuh uh," she said through her mouthful of fingers. She seemed to have cooled for roughly two complete seconds then another snort escaped sending her into another rounding fit of giggles.

Harry still had his mouth hanging open in surprise and was blushing feverishly. Thankfully though, he had swallowed the rest of his eggs. Ron only looked shocked beyond words at Ginny's in-submissive snorting laughter and didn't pay a second glance at Harry.

"I'm, er, ugh, er sorry about that," Harry said stumbling carelessly over his words. Ron looked over at Harry then back to Ginny reproachfully.

"No problem," Ron said flicking the last of eggs from his chin a little more forceful than what was necessary then sent a dangerous look over in Ginny's direction. "And not another word from you."

Ginny took this as a strict warning and turned her last laugh into a half cough before burying herself behind her magazine once more.

"Dad up yet?" Ron asked casually taking a sip of his orange juice and pretending as though nothing below normal had just happened.

"Yeah, he'll be down in a minute or so," Ginny answered in the same calm manner. They had been used to turning hilarious situations into casual before. It was part of Ron's 'secret weapons' of control (He didn't have very many though. He learned that fact from Hermione).

Just then as though sent by the question, Mr. Weasley decided to make his appearance followed closely by Mrs. Weasley in her mid-morning rant trailing closely at his heels.

"Now, you are to be sure and come home before it gets too late right?" Mrs. Weasley persisted as she chased her husband all the way around the table.

"Yes, dear," Mr. Weasley said in strained cheerfulness. He meaningfully winked from the corner of his eyes at Ginny, who was sent into a fresh spell pf silent giggles.

"And you will remember to stay together at all times."

"Yes, Molly."

"And you'll remember to meet Fred and George after the game."

"_Yes_, Molly."

"And you will only stop to talk if you have to, but will do your best to come back as quick as you-"

"YES, Molly!" Mr. Weasley's temper must got the better of him, his red hair, even though thinning, still getting the better of him.

Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks as she picked up Ron and Harry's now empty plates and huffed up like a trodden on cat.

"You would think that _some _people would be _thankful_ for other people's consideration!" she squeaked, an obvious sign for her own risen temper.

Mr. Weasley paid no attention however and instead bit into his toast with a large smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley scuttled away and went to scrubbing the dishes at little harder than was necessary.

-----------

They watched him eat in silence for a while before Mr. Weasley finally stood from the table brushing crumbs from his shirt.

"Come on, you lot," he said joyfully kissing a flushed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. "We better be off now to be back for dinner."

"Now, Arthur, you won't put to heart those nasty things I said will you," Mrs. Weasley cooed as she wiped away a smudge of butter from her husbands cheek.

"Of course not, Molly," Mr. Weasley said grinning, but an evil glint suddenly shone in his eyes. "It's just the mutterings of an old grumpy hen, is all."

Ms. Weasley grinned at him and pinched his cheek playfully. "Now you get along Arthur before this hen gets angry again." She gave Ginny a great hug, brushed down Ron's hair before planting a lovingly motherly kiss on his cheek, and then turned to Harry.

"Have a wonderful birthday, Harry-dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry nodded politely as she beamed down at him. Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Yes, Harry-dear," Ron mocked in a high crackly voice. "Have a beautiful birthday!"

"Wait till you get back, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley laughed and closed the door behind herself and the trio started forward.

The walk to Stoatshead Hill seemed to be a lot quicker than it had been two years ago for the Quidditch World Cup. But still in all, by the time they reached the portkey, their legs were just as sore. Maybe it was the lack of Hermione's moaning and groaning the whole way there.

Mr. Weasley looked like a small child in a candy shop as the count down of the portkey began.

Now remember," he began still looking quite twitchy. "As soon as we get there, I don't want anyone running in off in opposite directions. We are to stay together at all times. The souvenir stands are not going anywhere." He seemed to be telling this to himself as well because neither the two boys nor Ginny seemed to be as eager to go as he was. He also looked like he was going to do just the exact reverse of what he was just telling them _not_ to do.

3…2…1 and the whirlwind of colour began as the sickly feeling of a tug in Ron's stomach lurched them forward but none of them moved an inch. The empty tin can fell to the ground with a clatter along with the two Weasley children and Harry. However the hard landing never came for Ron. Instead, Harry, being the best friend he was, decided to 'break Ron's fall', unwillingly of course.

"Uh, do you mind?" Harry wheezed sounding a bit muffled underneath Ron's back.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that," Ron said hurriedly standing before Harry suddenly died from lack of oxygen.

Harry and Ron both paid no attention to their surroundings but instead busied themselves with the large quantity of dust that had settled itself on their clothes. Ginny however had not and gave a short, sharp gasp of awe at what she saw before her.

-------------

Harry looked up and saw what had caused such a stirring with Ginny. High above them stretched a giant marble stadium that reminded Harry more of an amphitheatre more than anything. It was simply breathtaking to look at and neither he, nor Ron, nor even Ginny looked away from it until Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together enthusiastically and hurried towards the ticket stand. Finally getting the hint, the other three started on after him.

The first thing Harry noticed when he and the tow youngest Weasley's stood behind Mr. Weasley in line was that, as the couple in front of them walked through the barrier to the stadium, everything was still strangely silent even though thousands of fans must have been packed inside. Neither Ron nor Ginny seemed to notice however; they were still staring up at the building with admiration.

"Three tickets, please," Mr. Weasley announced, throwing a handful of galleons down on the counter very dramatically. "And I get in free. I'm with the Ministry." Mr. Weasley threw his chest out proudly upon which lay a shining silver badge with two large letter 'M's entwined in the middle.

"Office?" the short freckled boy behind the counter muttered looking thoroughly bored.

"Misuse of Muggle Artefacts," Mr. Weasley proclaimed gaily as he bounced on the balls if his feet.

The freckled boy checked a list of names on the wall and then turned back to Mr. Weasley with the same overly bored expression.

"Name?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"Here are you tickets Mr. Easley."

He handed over three yellowing parchment tickets to Mr. Weasley and smiled a grimace that looked almost painful.

"Have a nice day." The next second the smile vanished and the freckled boy was yelling "Next!" so loudly Harry felt his ears ringing even as the finally reached the barrier.

"Yes, it is quite lovely isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said abruptly, following Ginny's eyes up the marble walls of the stadium. "Built just last year for mere…er, precautionary reasons."

Ron raised his eyebrow at Harry meaning they were most probably thinking along the same lines but now was not the time to discuss it.

One foot over the other the three Weasley's and Harry stepped over the barrier into the stadium. If Harry thought his ears were ringing before it was nothing like they were now. It was as if their eardrums had exploded. Even Ginny gave a faint yelp and jumped onto Harry's arm. Harry laughed out loud and was surprised that Ginny could even hear it over the roar of the crowd. She let go immediately and smiled shyly as she blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"It must have been a silencing charm!" Ginny screamed into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded his response deciding not to add to the ruckus around them and then set off after Ron and Mr. Weasley towards the top box.

The seats were draped with gold lining and the suns reflection on them made it illuminate the entire to look as if it had been made out of pure gold.

"Wow," Ginny sighed her eyes gleaming like real lumps of gold as the shimmers ran across her chestnut eyes.

Harry took a seat in between her and Ron and Mr. Weasley on Ron's other side. Even though they all sat together on one row there was no real need to. The entire box was empty except for a short balding man in the back of the box who was warming up his vocal cord and was most likely the commentator for the game.

"Where exactly is everybody?" Ron voiced Harry's silent thought.

"Well, they should be-"

Mr. Weasley started but was caught short by a loud rumble of voices at the stairwell, there to answer the question for him.

Important looking Ministry officials were swarming the seats behind them, full of noisy chatter.

"Ron's eyes were scanning the faces as fast as his eyes enables him too.

"Malfoy isn't here," he concluded, a smile clearly visible on his freckled face.

"Well I really didn't expect him to be here, "Harry whispered back as Mr. Weasley started talking to a man in lime green robes. "After all, we did just land his dad a cell in Azkaban."

Ginny giggled on Harry's other side the blushed furiously when she noticed Harry turn to see what was so funny.

"You were listening?" Harry asked pointedly, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Well, no," Ginny whispered still blushing. "I just though it was funny that your eyes look just like honey with all this gold everywhere."

"Oh…okay," Harry nodded then turned back to the field. Funny. He had been thinking the same thing only moments earlier about her.

Everyone began taking their seats as the balding commentator finally rose in the back seats.

"Lady's and Gentlemen," he started in a voice that was magnified to fill the entire stadium. "Welcome to today's game, part of the International Scrimmage Leagues- Wales versus Bulgaria!"

There was a loud booming of applause all around them. Even Mr. Weasley had stood to his feet and started whooping while Ginny giggled uncontrollably.

"Would everyone please take their seats again? The game is about to start." The commentator winked meaningfully at Mr. Weasley and laughing, he sat back down again next to Ron.

"I give you the visiting team, Bulgaria!" Many Bulgarian supporters were heard all across the stadium along with the boos of the Wales supporters. "I give you Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zograf, Leviski, Vulchanov, Volkov, aaaand Krum!" the announcer yelled again.

At the last name announced, Ron clicked his tongue testily and rolled his eyes. "All hail the mighty Krum," he whispered to himself and Harry knew Ron had not meant for anyone else to hear.

Seven scarlet figures stepped out onto the field, waving up at the adoring fans and their mutual enemies. Then together they swept onto their broom and zoomed about the field in a giant circle then paused staring at the entrance gate from which they came.

"And the home team, Wales!" Seven players dressed in dark green came onto the field as their names were called. "I give you… Angian, Lentrou, Gondro, Kernan, Keytan, Simpan, aaaand Camreon!"

The Wales supporters were, if possible, even more wild than the Bulgarians were. The seven green streaks flashed by Harry's face as the players set up their stance opposite the Bulgarian team.

A grizzly old man in referee robes stroll onto the field followed shortly by two burly men carrying a jewel-encrusted chest. The old ref mounted his broom as soon as the Quaffle was released to him from the crate holders. The two team captains, Dimitrov and Angian, spook hands rather vigorously and the game began. The two crate holders broke open the crate and the snitch flew upwards and out of view.

"And they're off! Angian with the Quaffle."

After that, all the announcer could say was the names of those in possession with the Quaffle.

"Kernan! Gondro! Back to Kernan!"

"Who are you supporting, Harry?"

Harry had to look around a bit before her realized that it was Ginny who was talking to him again. He had almost forgotten she was even there.

"Oh, er, well I like Krum. So Bulgaria I guess. I mean, I'm not that sure." Harry muttered not quite sure of what he was saying. He was much too focused on the game to think straight at the moment.

"Well I don't care who you two are supporting or not, but I'm supporting Wales all the way. No matter how good bloody Krum is," Ron spat to Harry's right. He seemed to be in a towering temper at the moment. Due to his little temper and his faithful redheaded attitude Harry decided not to comment on that subject just yet.

"Wales score! That's Wales 10, Bulgaria 0!" The commentator roared suddenly across the pitch. Ron chose this time to prove his undying support to the Wales team and jumped to the edge of the railings yelling his lungs out.

"And now Dimitrov with the Quaffle," the announcer began again on the same note as before. "Leviski! Ivanova! Intercepted by Angian! Gondro! Keytan! Gondro!"

"Oh, look! Isn't that Hermione?" Mr. Weasley said suddenly breaking Harry and the other two Weasley's train of thought once again.

All three heads whipped about in their seats towards the doorway, smiles plastered on each of their faces. That was soon wiped clean and replaced instead with dropped jaws of absolute shock.

-------------------

**(A/N) Well personally this is my least favourite chapter so far. It is more a scene setter I guess you can say. For all you R/H lovers the next chapter is definitely for you. The Chapter Seven is for all those who love H/G because it's a HUGE turning point in the way Harry thinks of Ginny. SO give me some of those reviews I love so much and don't feel reduced to saying only how much you liked it. Give me some pointers on things to work on. I know I definitely need the criticism. Thanks again.**

**Love from Lizzie**

**(Summary of Chapter Six) AKA the first appearance made by Hermione. Yes this is the chapter Hermione finally shows up in and lets just say the tension has begun. Ron has a lot of thing he's been brooding on for the past couple of weeks and now is the time he finally finds he ready to ask her about a few of these subjects.**

(**Thankies)**

**DarkFlower2113**- I know. I'm an over-obsessant when it comes to your fic. That's why I keep 'reminding' you to update like I should be doing right now. Go ahead girl. Update. Oh and if you don't mind me saying, your grammar was not atrocious; I'm just a freak when it comes to correct quotations. Thanks for the reviews.

**RussellGrl15**- Yeah well here's the Chapter you asked for. It was quite long but it wasn't really very good was it? Oh, and Ron will overcome his jealousy but definitely not very soon. I can swear on that one. And you'll soon be able to judge that by the next chapter as well. It'll be quite amusing if you ask me. Thanks for the reviews.

**VoicezWithin**- I know what you mean. Ron is so adorable. And yes he is swelling with intense jealousy right now. Even more so than the night of the Yule Ball (you'll understand more about that in later chapters). I've never written a Quidditch match before and I'm pretty sure this one is going to suck. Actually there's hardly a Quidditch match for them to watch. You'll understand this by next chapter. Sorry if I keep saying that but I just can't answer these questions and ruin the surprise. Yeah Lee Jordan will defiantly be missed by all. I wonder who'll be commentating next time? Poor Pig. I didn't mean to sound so cruel on the poor animals part, but like you said it was quite funny. I HAD to put it because in my mind that's how I pictured it. Thanks for saying I'm a good writer and all. I hope I really am and you're not just kissing up. (blush) But it's welcome all the same. Lol. Well thanks again.

**Noubliz**- Yes Ron's singing with jealousy and he'll be even more singed with it by next chapter. You'll se soon enough. The funny thing is he's even more full of jealousy now than he's ever been before including the night of the Yule Ball. You'll understand why in later chapters.

**Ford Prefect**- Thanks for that advice. I'm a failure when it comes to compound words.

**Jlatmil1**- Thanks

**Teen Prodigy of Ravenclaw**- Thanks so much. That's a wonderful compliment :)

**Now On To Reviews! Push that little button and tell me what you think!!**

********


	6. Chapter Six: Ron and Hermione

**(A/N)All right here it is, Chapter 6. So far this is one of my most favourite chapters and it is perhaps the beginning to the whole R/H romance. BTW guys I have a very important announcement to make later on so please make sure to read the A?N at the bottom of the note. Oh but do me favour and read it after you read the fic. Please? Okay fine don't listen I don't care!! Lol. ;)**

**Love from Lizzie **

**(Disclaimer)**

**Bottled Up Emotions**

**Ch.6— Ron and Hermione- Face to Face**

**Dedication:**

--------------------

A bundle of brown frizzy hair came tumbling down the stairs faster than anyone had time to realize it was the real true Hermione that was actually falling _with_ the frizz. Both Ginny and Harry along with Ron did nothing but stare for a couple of seconds open-mouthed in horror and shock as she readjusted herself and her skirt she had been wearing, a fraud smile on her face and a vivid red blush oh-so visible on her cheeks.

Ron had just seen under Hermione Granger's skirt. He saw everything and the white polka dots. Of course so did the rest of the row, but it was just the fact that scared Ron. I mean, they even looked _more_ composed now than he felt so it must not have been the same surprise as it had been with him. It was this silent shock that kept him…well…silent.

"I'll go meet Mr. Houser so she can sit here okay?" Ron's dad said rising on Ron's right. Hermione passed by Mr. Weasley on her way down to the front row thanking him gratefully as he continuously declined her gratitude. He even seemed to blush as he hurried on by to settle himself next to the new commentator.

Harry and Ginny kept passing whispers behind Ron's back but he made no note to find out what exactly they were saying. He knew already. So instead, he watched Hermione now as she faltered to find a decent way down and over to the section in which they were sitting. Hermione did as his father had done previously a few second ago and began to climb over the feet and legs of many of the other ministry officials seated down the aisle.

"Hey guys!" she called out to them before taking a stumble over an elderly lady's knees. "Oh, excuse me," she said blushing even more feverishly patting the old lady on the leg. Ron thought she might make another famous tumble again and inwardly felt his heart sink when she didn't. "Just trying to get through."

The old lady in question scowled up at Hermione on her way past and hurriedly whispered into the ear of the lady seated next to her even before Hermione could make it by.

Hermione's hair was still just as frizzy but right now it looked even more tangled from the topple Ron still couldn't quite process. Her skin was a silky tan from the summer sun and she seemed to have curved in all the right places in those few short weeks. Ron of course didn't notice that either just yet though. He was still contemplating his reaction to the stumbling process Hermione went through. And funny enough, it was taking quite a while.

Harry and Ginny had both stood up quickly and both began giving her their greetings having found the inner peace from the fall unlike Ron. Hermione gave them both big hugs around the neck choking them each in turn but Ron wasn't really all that sure if he was willing to take one just yet. He might just sit here and pretend she wasn't there at all and maybe she might not notice him either. Besides there wasn't any reason for her to notice him now anyway; there wasn't a piece of homework anywhere in sight. No, maybe if he just sat and pretended to be enjoying the game she'd just float on by him and he'd never have to speak to her for the rest of his life. Wow. That would take a load off his back.

"I missed you all so much," Hermione squeaked as she finally let go of her embrace with Ginny. "You all have no idea." Ginny nodded her head as though to agree, but the expression on her face meant she still silently pitied Hermione at this moment and was too ashamed to say it out loud.

_Oh I'm sure you had plenty of company in Bulgaria_, Ron thought vainly to himself.

Harry and Ginny were eyeing Hermione and Ron behind Hermione's back and no one but Ron seemed to notice. Maybe it was because he was too busy trying to avoid Hermione's eyes, period. She seemed to be doing the same thing though and he was somewhat- no make that extremely- thankful.

"Oh, Ron." Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder and gave Ron the smuggest of looks a sister could give her older brother. He knew what to expect and closed his eyes for the impact of it. "Aren't you going to give Hermione, a hug too?"

Well there was the failure of Ron brilliant plan to better his life. He looked up at Hermione and noticed she seemed to be actually smiling genuinely just now as she looked down on him. He wouldn't fall for it though. It was just one of those fraud smiles you gave someone to make them feel better and so that they won't feel left out. That was all it was, a pity smile, followed shortly by a pity hug. _Enough with the pity already_! He didn't need her to rub it in his face on how pitiful he was. But then again wasn't she the one who just fell down that flight of stairs? Wait… yeah it was.

She let go of him and no matter how short a hug or how fake it was Ron couldn't help but blush. It was just the fact of the hug that mattered and sent blood rushing to his ears and he was sure now they were scarlet. He could feel it. And now, the though of insulting the hell out of Hermione for the ungraceful topple was instead trapped in his heart as guilt.

…Okay so maybe he did sort of forget from embarrassment but, you know, same thing. He'd have to thank Ginny for that later.

"You boys look so…different," Hermione sighed sitting down in Mr. Weasley's newly vacated seat. "Especially you, Ron."

_Enough pity! I need NO more pity!_

Harry and Ginny made their way back to their seats, Ginny giggling silently into her hands so that only Ron could see. He cursed her inwardly making a mental note to kill her when they got back home.

"You're so tall now and you're not as lanky anymore."

Ron's scowl deepened as his face hardened with the comment. _Oh so now I'm lanky. Thanks. That's real nice._

Ron's cheeks were beginning to hurt so bad now and he realised it was because he hadn't stopped smiling. And that stretched out fraud of a smile was making his cheeks hurt so bad he was almost doubled up in pain.

_Think pity, Ron. Think pity smile. _

"You have too, Hermione. You've changed _so_ much."

It was sincere. It truly was. But the effect the smile that was still on his face gave to the tone of his voice made it seem like he was straining to compliment her.

Hermione's smile wilted a bit and then she laughed nervously before turning around in her seat towards the progressing game. "So, erm, who's winning?" she asked crossing her legs as she reclined back in her seats. She still hadn't seemed to have lost the blush she had produced before she greeted them- a product of the fall obviously.

"Wales," Ron muttered shuffling in his seat a bit. He just couldn't quite get comfortable anymore and he hadn't figured out why.

"Oh that's rotten luck," Hermione sighed with a frown and began searching the air for more than was likely the one and only bloody git Ron despised more than anything.

"Oh, yes, poor pitiful Vicky," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry turned his head towards him then turned back forward, snickering slightly. But surely he couldn't have heard…

------------------

_Damn it. Oh damn it to hell…_

Hermione cursed herself over and over again in her head. How could she have been so stupid? But at least Ron didn't seem to have noticed. Well, he wasn't teasing her about it anyway. That was always good.

Still, how could she have been so stupid?

She had been so busy trying to get a good look at Harry and Ron when they weren't looking she didn't quite notice what her feet were doing and evidentially it led to a most ungraceful spill down the steps. Why, why did it have to be her? Why her? Was she cursed to do stupid things in front of people?

Hermione stared forcefully into the air as the Quidditch players zoomed back and forth across the Pitch but she saw nothing. It was only pretend. Maybe if she got more into the game she might forget about everything else. Ron. Harry. The fall. The stupid fall. The damned fall. The damned stupid fall! Why the hell did she fall?!

The two Bulgarian beaters were now pummelling people so fast with Bludgers it took all the opposite team had to keep the players on their brooms. Hermione watched them for a minute or two scowling like an evil vulture on its prey. She however found that it was very hard to concentrate on a stupid thing like Quidditch for very long. The need other characteristics some people possessed didn't not bless her to the interest of sports, like Ron and Harry. Perhaps it was only the stubbornness of boys that possessed this trait. Or perhaps only the stupidity.

A gasp erupted from the crowd and at first Hermione's heart fell into her stomach think it was she who had actually done something. Then she realized a body was falling in the sky before her. She felt her heart fall into her stomach as the first though that came to mind was Viktor and focused desperately on the sky to find him while jumping to her feet.

The referee stopped the body before it hit the ground and slowed it to an almost halt in mid air. It happened so fast Hermione almost believed it to actually be Viktor, but the only problem with that was that the injured player was both a girl and on the opposite team. Ron pulled her slowly back down into her seat and laughed in and almost inaudible snicker and she scowled back at him.

"What's so funny? She could have been killed!" Hermione imposed in a very unrestrained manner.

"You thought it was sweet Vicky didn't you, Hermione?" Ron sneered in a very suggestive way. However Hermione couldn't help but notice the tips of Ron's ears turned quickly red as they always did when he was in a towering temper.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked in a down right lie. She knew she was lying. There was no way she _couldn't _be lying, but she also couldn't let Ron win. That was just too easy. "I mean, no…I was not."

"Then why'd you die of bloody, mortal terror just now?"

You know, the boy did have a point.

"I just…just…just…because."

"Now _there's _a strong argument," Ron retorted sarcastically with a roll of his sapphire eyes. "Just like you didn't just roll down those steps over there."

Hermione suddenly choked on her heart, which she found to have lodged itself in her throat and she couldn't help when she sputtered out a sort of gagged, "Uh-gah," From lack of oxygen

Ron laughed at the look that had undoubtedly formed on Hermione's face and patted her leg softly. "Now there's a first. I've never heard of 'uh-gah,' before now."

Hermione screwed up her face and felt an ocean of heat light up her face like the Bulgarian team's uniforms. There were only three words going through her head at this point in time and by the blush on her face she was spelling them out to the world.

_Bloody Freaking Hell!_

_----------------_

**(A/N) I'm so sorry guys. This chapter isn't even all the way through yet. I do plan to finish it, but…I need more time. I only posted it because I had something very important to tell you. I'm hanging up my postings on this story for a while. I'm so sorry. I do plan on finishing it but I just can't right now. I'm in all honours classes this year(which is very knew to me), including Honours Chemistry and I'm doing very poorly with it already much less with Fanfiction taking up even more or my study time. Also I have my family friends, religion, my boyfriend, a job now, and just so much other stuff. I can't do this until everything starts to settle down again. I know it may seem unfair and I'm sorry for it, but it's unfair to me if I keep writing this. Please don't hate me for something I can't control. I will still be reading my FF stories that I have subscribed to and I may post a short story/one-shot every once in a while but I probably won't have the energy to post my novel lengths until the summer or winter break. I hope you'll still love me anyway. I don't want anyone to hate me.**

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. I love you all and I seriously mean that. And a special thank you to three VERY supportive reviewers of mine: RusselGrl15, VoicezWithin, and DarkFlower2113. I totally love you guys for all the support you given me this whole year I've been here.**

**If anyone would like to contact me you can view my LiveJournal which the link is in my Author Page or you can email me at or even on AIM screenname StupidSnob7.**

**Thanks guys… for everything.**

**Love from Lizzie**


	7. Chapter Seven: Kissing Vicky

**(A/N) Lol. I know what you're all probably thinking by this chapter title but I promise you it's not. Hermione does not kiss Victor at all in this chapter but there is a reason to the title and you will find out why very shortly. And I have to say that the reason is what makes this chapter my absolute favourite! Read on and enjoy and please don't forget to read my A/N at the bottom of this chapter! Thank you! **

**(Disclaimer) Nope Harry Potter and everything HP related is not mine. But sometimes I like to pretend Ronniekins is. ;)**

**_Bottled Up Emotions_**

**Ch.7— Kissing Vicky**

**Dedication: **To all my beautiful reviewers!

-

The game came to a resounding end and all the players retreated from the field waving at the loudly cheering fans even despite whether or not they had actually won. It seemed everyone, despite the score, still had had a good time. Well with the exception of some people.

Three Wales players limped off the field sporting bloody noses and bruised eyes all the while still grinning broadly. However it was Bulgaria who strutted about the field, carrying the trophy. Hermione was jumping up and down hugging Ginny tightly around the neck as Krum and the rest of his teammates flew around the field, large grins plastered and whoops and cheers of joy springing from their spirits!

Ron seemed to be the only person in that entire stadium who hadn't showed a single ounce of joy. He was slumped back in his seat with a feeling of hate burning in his chest.

Bloody Krum. Stealing the spotlight again!

Hermione waved up as Krum swooped by their seats and Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet waving energetically. Harry was cheering loudly as well and yet Ron still remained looking glum from the sidelines.

"Oh, come on, Ron! Cheer up a bit!" Hermione said ecstatically as she still bounced a little in her spot. "It's supposed to be fun!" Hermione lifted with her hips to bring Ron to his feet. He stood up a bit, crossed his arms tightly and plopped right back down in his seat.

"I _am_ having fun," he grumbled rolling his eyes sarcastically and looking anywhere but at his friends for the time being. Sure he was having fun. The best time he'd had in such a long time. Yeah…sure. And that giant migraine he was getting from this tension was making it SO much more enjoyable.

Hermione looked down at him sadly her arms crossed with hinting glint in her eyes. But the next second it was lost because it was then that the Bulgarian Quidditch players landed on the soft field and were making their way now back up the stands. And then, there she went once more, bouncing again at the edge of the rail, waving them off the field. How he wished it were Krum standing there by the edge of the stadium railing instead. He might have given him a big push over the edge, if it were.

"Ooh, Hermione we have to go congratulate them! Come on!" Ginny said with wide protruding eyes. Had her coloring been entirely different, she most definitely could have pulled off the Luna Lovegood look.

"Yes, alright then!" Hermione squealed as equally high-pitched in her turn, before they both started bouncing away together.

Enough with the bouncing!

Ron watched the two girls squeeze through the crowd and followed their bobbing heads all the way out of the door, disappearing along with the steadily dissipating crowd. And as he witnessed Hermione's head vanish before the doorframe, it was then he realized that he had never heard her squeal like that before now. So why start now?

A glance over the balcony and Ron could see Hermione and Ginny in the crowd of Bulgarian supporters and the team. Hermione seemed enveloped in a large flirty conversation with Krum. And never more than then had Ron wanted to pry the boy's eyes out with nothing but his bare hands…

"So…Ron," Harry sighed as he sat down by Ron's side. "How are ya, mate?" Ron looked over at Harry and saw ever so clearly the amusement in his best friend's eyes. Could anyone for just one minute be just a little bit nicer to him? Couldn't anyone have _any_ sympathy?

"Oh just _corking_, Harry! And you?" Ron said not taking his eyes away from Hermione and Ginny now as they were both wrapped in the arms of two burly Bulgarians.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Harry shrugged, a lopsided grin sprouting on his lips. "But I think- and I might be wrong with this- but, ugh, I do believe _you're_ a bit on the jealous side, mate."

Ron felt his face heat up from his neck and through to his ears. In fact he could not have been any hotter all day long. "Oh, really, Harry?" Ron said his hands now shaking for some reason Ron didn't quite understand. He placed them under his legs to stop Harry from noticing. "How so?"

Harry looked pleasantly confused and shrugged gently. "Hmmm, just a crazy idea I guess." And then another smile developed, this one greater than the last.

Ron looked over at Ginny and the large Quidditch player along with Hermione and Krum and finally witnessed exactly what Harry was talking about. Krum leaned down and lightly kissed the top of Ms. Granger's head and, my-oh-my, did all hell break loose in Ron's heart.

He couldn't even control it. It was as if one minute he was sitting normally watching them as if in minute amusement, the next second he was on his feet yelling out something he wasn't quite sure about. Hell, he had no earthly idea what he just yelled!

But instincts took over and Ron ducked as fast as he could below the railing, before anyone could see him properly, and then still crouched low, Ron scuttled back to his seat, Harry laughing on the other side.

"What was all that about?" Harry said sarcastically as the crowd all around them suddenly came back into focus. The noise level came back to normal and suddenly Ron couldn't remember the swarms of people being there before now. It was like coming out of a daze.

"I- I…" Ron shook his head and sat down in his chair, trying not to think about what was really coming to mind. "I- don't know…"

Harry pursed his lips and looked at Ron skeptically. "Sure, Ron. Sure."

Ron watched Harry's face and saw the slight disappointment form and disappear from his eyes.

"No, really Harry, do you know why I did that?" Ron sat on the edge of his seat and stared at Harry in awe. If Harry knew and Ron himself couldn't see it what could it be? He had been asking himself that question for the past couple of years now and Harry was about to answer it in a matter of seconds.

Harry's mouth dropped open a little then he turned his head to the side and gazed at Ron with eyes glassed over in bewilderment. "Ron…are you…serious?"

Ron looked slightly to the side. Had he asked something wrong?

"Um, yeah…why?"

"Oh…" Harry turned back forward and looked like he was hanging on desperately to laughter on the tip of his tongue. He sat back in his chair again next to Ron's side. He rubbed his elbow with his other hand and stared forward for a minute.

Ron was on the very edge of his seat listening so intently he thought his eyes might fall from his face.

Harry looked at Ron again, this time in exasperation. He sighed. "Ron, if you haven't figure it out by now, nothing will ever get better than that. You'll just never figure it out. Sorry, mate."

Ron almost fell out of his seat.

That was it? That's all he was going to say?

Ron sighed and reclined in his chair again while rested his head on the back of the seat looking up at the sky passing him by. It couldn't hurt to try figuring it out again. So that's what he did.

He thought of Hermione. He thought of why he always acted the jerk around her, why he always got so jealous when she mentioned anything about Krum, or any boy for that matter. He thought of how she always made his stomach lurch when she touched him smiled at him or really every time she just looked at him. He thought about it for a long while and contemplated exactly what it meant. He was on the very verge of admitting what it was he believed it to be when he shook his head of such wild ideas and rubbed a lazy hand of his eyes, now watering from the sunlight.

_Nah!_ He thought to himself. _It's nothing_. He shook his head again and sat up straight again as a large crowd started up the stairwell. _It's just nerves. And like Harry said, it'll never be any better than that._

Hermione entered the top box again. Ron followed her with his eyes, tracing every movement she made. She was entangled in Krum's arm and smiling at all the reporters like she had done it every day of her life.

A large bubble formed in the boiling pit of Ron's stomach and he felt himself tense with hatred. It was happening again, just like every time something like this happened. The tension, the redness, the hatred, the bubble...as always.

But why?

Really… He just didn't want to think about it.

-o-

The tension Ron was giving off seemed to sink into Hermione's skin and she held onto Viktor's arms even tighter than she meant to. She seemed to be clinging onto him for dear life now and she couldn't stop herself from almost grimacing into the camera instead of smiling anymore.

First the fall, then the reporters, now Ron's mad at her. What else could she add to the wonderful let's-ruin-Hermione's-day-list-of-events?

Viktor waved the paparazzi away and took Hermione's hand in his own. He smiled down at her with giant pearly white teeth and Hermione looked squeamishly back up at him in return. _Seriously! _She felt like she was about to be sick.

The crowd thinned eventually though and Hermione felt herself feeling better with every second. Ginny had disappeared (probably with that cute Chaser she was talking with earlier) and it was only she and Viktor standing idle at the top of the stairs.

Harry looked up at them and waved from his seat on the bottom row. Hermione smiled and waved back, but Viktor only looked about rather nervously and winked down at Hermione when she took a glance up at him. Harry stood from his seat and made his way up to the two of them while they were on their way down.

"Harry!" Viktor looked as if he had only just realized he was there and stuck his hand forcefully into Harry's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Are you veeling alright lately?"

"Uh, yeah!" Harry was being knocked around violently with the force of which Viktor was using he looked like he was having some sort of seizure. "F-fine."

"Viktor, um…" Hermione took Viktor's hand away from Harry's and patted it in her own. "Why don't we go sit down over by Ron until Mr. Weasley comes back."

"Oh! Hermione!" Harry stuck his hand in front of Hermione before she could take another step and jumped in front of her face. "Look, ugh…" He shifted his eyes about as though trying to find how to explain it. "I'm going to go find Ginny, but ugh, watch out for Ron, okay? He's in a very…well… he's not in a very chipper mood if you know what I'm saying. What with all these _people_ around." Harry shifted his eyes forcefully towards Viktor and Hermione understood immediately.

Viktor. It was always Viktor. Why him? Why?

Hermione smiled at Harry and looked over his shoulder at Ron. Sure enough, there he sat in the front row, looking straightforward and apparently brooding. _The_ Ronald Weasley famous for quarrels about the one and only Viktor.

Hermione groaned under her breath. "Thanks, Harry, but I think I can take him." Harry winked and practically flew down the stairwell. Probably getting away as fast as possible.

Hermione grabbed Viktor by the hand and pulled him down the rest of the stairs to where Ron was sitting. She sat down on his other side and Ron seemed to come out of a sort of trance. But the outcome was a more ferocious stare.

"Ronald Veasley," Viktor said with a nervous smile on his face. "It is nice to see you again." He held out a hand and Ron looked at it for a moment before taking it as he gave an obviously forced smile. Hermione growled inwardly. Must he be so intolerable?

"Krum."

Viktor didn't seem to hear the obvious sarcasm in Ron's tone and looked well relieved.

"So how are things with the team and all? Pretty good I expect." Ron began searching Viktor up and down as though looking for something in particular. Hermione felt herself tighten around Viktor's arm in nervousness. Ron's eyes met her own and daggers shot from the dark pupils in the middle of the blue.

"It is going very vell. Ve have practiced against many teams and have come out as vinners. I think the season should become victory."

Ron turned his attention back onto Viktor again and Hermione was relieved of the burdening stare from Ron. Viktor however got the most sarcastic and judging stare from Ron. Ron tried his best to show how disinterested he was and Viktor noticed it as well.

"Uh…huh…. So anyway."

Ron smiled again this time at Hermione. "Krum, I hear you and Hermione have been getting along pretty well lately."

Hermione felt her face flush as red as a cherry. She could tell where this conversation would be heading and she was sure it wasn't making a pleasant turn. That was probably why Ron was smirking so broadly.

"Yes! Herm-oh-ninny and I have been getting along very vell. She is a very good person, and a very beautiful girl." Viktor looked down at Hermione and smiled as well. Had Hermione blushed anymore she would've been a dark shade of violet.

"Ah, yes." Ron smiled again a little more nastily than before. "She sure is a nice catch." Ron winked at Hermione and she felt herself tense up in anger. She would NOT be treated like that.

"No, no!" Viktor said quickly waving his hands eagerly. "Herm-oh-ninny is not like that to me. She is just my friend. We are only in a friendship like vith you."

Ron stared at Krum for a bit, shook his head and leaned a little farther back in his seat. "Yeah, I'm sure you already have at least ten girlfriends already huh?"

"No!" Viktor looked like he was becoming a nervous wreck. "I am not like that. I have no fancy for those companions yet. I veel…I…I…"

"Viktor!" Hermione interrupted Viktor immediately and Ron seemed somewhat disappointed. "Viktor, why don't you go and find your parents and I'll meet you later."

Viktor looked from Ron to Hermione to the door and then back to Hermione. "Yes. Yes, I think I vill." Viktor started away and turned around once more before going through the barrier. "Goodbye, Ronald Veasley. I vill see you again, I am sure."

Hermione slumped down in the seat next to Ron with a loud humph and turned around to him red in the face. "How dare you, Ron!"

Ron looked at her as though thoroughly shocked and confused. "How dare…how dare I? Well…what do you mean, Hermione?"

"How dare you ask those questions, implying Viktor to being some sort of…sort of…"

"Hermione I was simply asking him a question. What? I can't ask anyone questions any more?" Ron crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Hermione again with a strange passion in his eyes. As if he felt more strongly than he ever had. And it was this strong passion that made Hermione falter long enough to cool down a little.

"You're so insufferable, Ronald Weasley."

Again Ron seemed horribly shocked. "Me? Insufferable? Am _I_ the insufferable one now? Um, maybe I'm wrong but I can definitely say it wasn't me who wasn't there for Harry and Ginny these past two weeks while everyone is hurting the most."

"Ron! You know I wanted to be there!"

"Oh really and why weren't you?"

"I couldn't. I had other plans!"

"Oh and that would be?"

A pause.

Hermione felt her breathing rise and her stomach started fluttering as if it had magically grown wings on the inside.

"Well, Hermione! Where were you?"

"I…"

"Hermione, _where were_ you?

And that's where Hermione blew up.

_"I was in Bulgaria, Ronald Weasley, and you know that as well as I do!"_

Ron started breathing like he had just run a mile in one minute. His face burned as red as his hair and it was impossible to tell where his hair started and ended. In fact his head looked as if it were on fire.

Hermione felt herself weaken and she suddenly felt guilt bubble in her stomach even though she wasn't quite sure why. Ron turned his face away in hurt and his arms seemed to be trying to squeeze his heart from his chest.

"Ron, I-"

"So did Krum invite you over?"

Hermione hung her head to avoid his eyes. "Yes."

"And you came with him today?"

"Yes, Ron. Why? Are you forbidding me from ever seeing him again?"

"Maybe. Would you listen if I did?"

"No."

"That's why I won't waste my time trying."

"He was going to be playing today and I just-"

"…Wanted to be there for him. Yeah, I know." Ron looked down at his feet and a sad look came across his blue eyes.

Hermione felt the hand around her heart squeeze tighter than before so that it was struggling to break free, and her lungs felt as if they were filling slowly with water.

Ron glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes and Hermione found this to be her only chance to explain.

"Ron, he's a really great guy. You'd really like him if you just gave him a chance."

"Well, here's an idea for you." Ron sat on the edge of his seat and pointed the daggers in his eyes directly at her. He looked on the verge of yelling at the top of his lungs and that fact made Hermione tense in anger. "Why don't you and Vicky run away together and get married, huh? After all, where else are you going to find someone… someone like him!"

"Like what?"

"Think about it, Hermione?"

"About what?"

"Where he's from! Who he is!"

"He's not like that!"

"Then how is he? Huh, Hermione? I'd _love_ to know?"

Hermione's hearted pounded against her chest. _"Why would you care? You'd hate him any way!"_

Ron stared at her in disbelief and Hermione felt herself start to tremble. She thought he might explode. Instead though, he seemed to calm and he sunk back into his seat. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

But why? Why did he hate Krum so much? And why did she suddenly feel so guilty about going to Bulgaria?

Because of Ron?

Hermione watched him now as he sat there his chest moving faster than normal. He always worked himself up over Viktor, and she felt guilty for causing him that.

Ron's arm brushed against her side as he leaned forward in his seat. Butterflies burst in waves into Hermione's stomach and her own breathing increased as she turned redder than ever. She hurriedly turned her face away praying he hadn't seen. He'd get the wrong idea.

It was Ronald Weasley of course who did that to her, and only him. And again she asked why.

Was it because he was the only one who could work up her nerves? Or maybe because he was the one person who actually took the time to work her up like that. All the while, Hermione could never find in any book she'd ever read, why exactly that funny feeling came to be.

But she knew two things for sure. It wasn't the thing she almost thought it was. She knew that because Ron was her friend and the things she did to protect him and such were things that friends did. But the other thing was, Ron could do something to her she had never even thought she could feel. Even if she didn't know what is was. It was something that made her all tingly inside- a good sort of tingly no one else could give her.

Not even Viktor.

-o-

Ron looked over at Hermione and watched her as she thought about something he could not quite decipher. She always looked so Hermione-ish when she did that.

But that wasn't exactly what was going through his mind. Well that wasn't _all_ he was thinking about. The other part of his thoughts was contemplating Krum and Hermione's "friendship"

But how was he to ask about it? He had to know what exactly it was going on between them. Yes, he had too! But how?

An idea struck him suddenly and Ron realized he had no other way really to ask her with out her blowing up. Literally.

"So," Ron sighed and tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair trying to look casually serious. It was now or never, so he asked flat out. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Ronald!"

Ron jumped in his seat and quickly looked over at Hermione, confusedly. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was opened slightly.

"How could you ask that?"

Ron was almost scared now. Had he said the wrong thing anyway? "What? What? What I said?"

Hermione stood from her chair with such great force his own chair rocked back and forth. When she had jumped to her feet completely, Ron watched as she stormed up the steps toward the exit, her arms swinging madly at her side. Ron however chose to continue to stare after her as she made her heated exit. Well actually he never chose, he was just, sort of, scared to get up.

"What, Hermione? Did I say something wrong? I was only asking!"

Hermione turned around to face him, a small smile hidden in the corner of her mouth. He could see it very clearly and this somehow made it _so_ much easier to breathe.

"I didn't kiss him, Ron! You should know that already! How could you ever think that in the first place? Besides…besides it's none of you business."

She seemed to be fighting not to laugh.

Ron grinned now, finally confident they had made up. "You didn't?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, I didn't! And because of you and your heinous ways, I'm leaving! Good-bye!" She turned dramatically on the spot and raced down the stair well.

Ron leaned back in his seat and reclined back comfortably.

_Well,_ Ron thought to himself with a little smirk of interest, _that went well._

_-_o_-_

**(A/N) Well everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. It's been so long since I've updated and I'm so excited I found the time to do so. Of course this doesn't mean I'll be updating regularly all the time but I'll try my best to at least finish this story. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. My Ron and Hermione moments are always the most fun to write. :) Next chapter will mainly about Harry and Ginny. After all, this entire chapter was mainly a R/H chapter right? I'm sure you agree. **

**Anyway, it's good to be back. See you next chapter. **

**Love from Lizzie**

**(Mini Summary of Chapter 8) After the match Harry goes out for a little walk, finally able to think for the first time that day. Which obviously is not a very good thing. When Ginny goes out to find his she knows she's interrupted at a bad time. However in the end it may have been the very best timing afterall.**

**(Many Thanks to My Infamous Reviewers) **

**ffadix**: Yeah, I guess I haven't. So you're new to this fic? I hope you like it. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

**ilovetom88**: I glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Darkflower2113:** Ack! You no what? I can finally remember the numbers at the end of your SN. He he. I'm so excited! Can't wait to see more of HH. Aren't you glad I update?

**Ronniekinsgrl: **Thanks! I hope you actually liked it though. Hmm…

**the-insufferable-know-it-all: **I'm glad you liked it so much. I really like Ron and he always seems to be the kind of person I'd be best friends with so I always try my best with him. I'm glad it paid off.

**the penguin of doom- **hehe. Awesome name! I totally LOVE it! I always believed penguins will some day take over the world and that just proves it. Your review was very long (and I love long reviews and find them so much more fun!) so I'll give you a long reply. How about that? Well yes, I made Hermione curse in her head for one reason alone. (Well no, the second reason was because she was pissed but you already knew that) She always seemed to me, that even though she fusses Ron about it, she's really a rebel underneath her good girl exterior. No one is able to get that out just yet though. Not I say yet. Yeah, honor classes suck. My honors Chem teacher just quit his job though and we now have this young stupid dude who took his place and gives us all A's for nothing. So yeah, the load is much easier for now. Once I get to college that'll be another story.But anyway, I hope you do come back for this chapter, otherwise I have just wasted my time. Hehe. Happy Reading!

**VoicezWithin- **Hey girlie! I was so full of tears when I first started reading you review! I'm so glad you understood. And you called me an amazing author! Ahh! I was so excited!No I didn't go to homecoming. I was so upset, but I got real sick because of the last game we had in the continuously pouring rain. So yeah, that sucked. But Prom is soon and I have a date! My new Boyfriend Scott. Yeah, me and Chris finally ended. It's sad but I feel it was for the better. It's too long to explain too so I don't think I will. Unless for some reason you actually want to know and I'll email you…or something… But anyway. Thanks for everything. You're such a great reviewer. Lots of Love!

**RusselGrl15-** Wow. From what I read at first in your review I can't understand how the hell you can write as much as you do and accomplish all those things as well. And in college? Wow. I feel like I'm not doing too much anymore. Lol. But anyway. Most of that review consisted of things you did so not much to reply on that. Although I still can't believe it.So, you liked the fall huh? Lol. Yeah, I actually almost cut it from that chapter actually, but it changed the scene so much I couldn't get myself to do it. Besides I like it a lot now too. It amuses me like it didn't when I first wrote it. So yeah, I guess that's a good thing.Again, I'm sure you know I love you by now, but really, all the thanks I can give I do. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! A million times over! Hehe. Lots of love

**notdapunkprincess-** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!

**gryffindorgrl123- **Yeah, I love R/H H/G too. They're just so made for each other you know? Well, yeah I'm sure you do but I though it sounded about right. Lol. Happy reading and remember to review!


End file.
